The Spur Of The Moment
by katies-crazy-world
Summary: It happened fast. It was just a spur of the moment, that's all it took.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own Corrie.**

It was a spur of the moment.

I recall I was standing at the bar waiting for our drinks and she was dancing on the floor waiting for me to return. When a lad got too clingy she sought my help.

Flashback:

I lean against the counter and wait and half-watch her amused.

This guy over there really is a stubborn one. As far as I can tell from the distance she just told him for the third time now, that she isn't interested, but he just does not seem to get the message.

Our eyes meet and I see that she has this pleading look on her face. My best friend mouths a "help me" and I just giggle and shrug my shoulders like I don't know what to do.

Suddenly there is another look in her eyes. A look of determination. Oh damn, she's got something on her mind. I don't know why but the look she gives me sends a shiver down my spine.

She turns again to the lad while walking a few steps into my direction

"Listen mate, I'm sorry, but you don't understand me. I'm not interested in you, I'm already taken. My girlfriend is over there" she points at me. I giggle to myself. Poor guy. He eyes her suspiciously as if he doesn't believe her a single word. Sensing this Sian walks directly towards me and mutters

"Play along, Soph" as she suddenly crashes her body into me and places her delicate lips on mine.

Almost instantly I respond to the kiss, but grab the counter behind me left and right on my sides for halt due to my astonishment. She grabs me by the neck.

We kiss passionately and soon our tongues battle for dominance. It heats up and Sian has to stop herself from moaning and breaks the kiss.

I stare at her confused and see the same expression in her eyes. She turns to look at the lad, who is gone.

"Thanks Soph. I…" But she can't continue because I silence her with a fierce kiss, suddenly feeling the need to taste her lips again. As soon as I started the kiss I ended it again and ran out of the club.

I ran away. Back to my flat. Away from Sian.

Present - Sophie POV:

Now it is two days later and I'm still deeply confused about everything that has happened that night.

It felt damn right to kiss her, but I don't know where this is coming from. She is my best friend after all. And I'm straight. At least that's what I told myself for the last two days.

I still ignore her text messages and all of her calls. I just need to think. Grabbing my Blackberry I see 3 new messages and 2 calls from her.

_Why can't she just leave me alone to my thoughts?_

I switch it off.

Walking upstairs towards my bedroom I stop in front of a picture. She smiles one of her amazing smiles while grabbing me around the neck and pressing her cheek against mine. My expression is similar. I love that picture. It always reminds me of our good times and cheers me up whenever I feel down. I grab it and go straight into my bedroom. I place my huge gym bag on my bed and put in my grey hoodie, my music and two cereal bars, a bottle of water, two cans of Dr Pepper and my sunglasses. Taking another glance at the picture I decide to also take it with me and throw it in the bag.

There is a loud BEEP BEEP BEEP and immediately my answering machine starts on.

_No, I can't hear her voice. Not now, I need to leave._

I grab the gym bag, my car keys and run outside. Getting into my Beetle I throw my switched off Blackberry and my gym bag in, plug in my music, turn it loud and start to drive…

Sian POV:

Damn, where is she? She has not answered a single one of my attempts to contact her. I try again.

_Ha, she switched off her Blackberry now. Nice, Webster!_

I am starting to get worried. We've never had this little contact in two days. We always talked every day, even if we couldn't see each other, at least we texted or talked on the phone.

Her behavior is not normal anymore.

I believe this is all about the kiss we've shared in the club.

I'm also confused about it, about everything recently, but her behavior, the fact that she is ignoring me, I can't bear it…

_I just need to find her. See her. Talk to her. Make sure she's alright._

I grab my handbag and run out the door to drive to her place.

Thanks for reading ;)

Next chapter will follow soon :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corrie. **

Sophie POV:

There is only one place where I can go to think. Whenever something really bothered me I just ran away. It was always the same place. A small beach, 30 minutes from my home. My grandparents took me and my sister here sometimes during the summer all those years ago, when they were still alive. Besides them I've never been here with anyone else. It was my safe place. I remember talking about it to Sian, but that's all, no one knows this place.

As I arrive I park my car and get out taking a walk along the beach.

Sian POV:

She is not opening the door. Her beetle is not here. Quickly I think about all the places where she could have gone to.

Sophie POV:

As I walk along the beach I find lots of sea shells. Normally I collect the nicest one and take it home to my treasure chest. But today I find a beautiful one. It is heart-shaped and in a warm shade of salmon rose…Smiling I grab it and put it into my trousers as I walk further.

2 hours later - Sian POV:

I've gone to all the places where Sophie used to go. Her gym, the cinema, our park bench, the tree near the little river, her favorite coffee place... It seems that she is disappeared without a trace.

Suddenly I remember a conversation we had one night after watching a movie. The protagonist used to drive to a mountain whenever he felt confused or when something bothered him. He had some sort of safe place there. Sophie had asked me if I had something like that. I had negated it. She on the other hand had somewhere she went, I knew that. But she had never told me where it was.

Who could know where this secret place is?

Damn, I couldn't call Sally or Kevin; they didn't have any contact for several years now. And Rosie? Well, she and Sophie haven't got the best relationship either. They talk every now and then on the phone, but that's all. Well, better than nothing. Why not give it a chance? I think as I grab my mobile phone and dial Rosie's number.

Sophie POV:

The wind blows and my hair waves wildly around my head. I walk back from the sand towards my beetle. Opening my car I grab my grey hoodie, a can of Dr. Pepper and my music. I plug the earphones in. It's getting colder. I put my hoodie on and feel instantly more comfortable. I get onto the hood of my beetle and lay down. Looking up to the sky, letting my thoughts wander while drinking some Dr Pepper. After a while I get a little too comfortable out there and fall asleep…

I wake up to see the sunset. Taking a deep breath I jump from my car and get into it. As I start the engine I can't help but feel relieved. Relieved that I came here today. Hoping for the best I make my way back towards home...

General POV:

Sian walks out of a small cafe. The blonde holds a cup of coffee in her hands and crosses the street. Looking defeated with hanging shoulders she sits down on Sophie's doorsteps. Silently crying to herself she doesn't acknowledge the brunette getting out of her car, walking towards her.

"Sian? What are you doing here?" the blonde looks up.

Sophie immediately sees Sian's tear streamed face

"Why are you crying?"

Angrily Sian gets up, moves towards the brunette and shoves her away

"Damn you silly cow! Where have you been?" Sophie stayed silent and waited, her best friends' outburst clearly shocking her

"I've tried to contact you for three fucking days! I've left you voice-messages and texts. I went to every fucking place where you could have been. I even called Rosie to find you! Damn you worried me, Sophie…"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to" Sophie mumbled quietly.

"Ha, sure you didn't"

"Listen Sian, I just had to think… about some things" She had whispered the last part.

"I hope it was worth it. I'm leaving now" Sian shouted enraged and walked past Sophie.

"No, wait, Sian. I said I'm sorry" Helplessly she shouted after the furious blonde.

Sophie POV:

_Urgh, that's not how I pictured our first encounter after the kiss. Damn, think of something, Webster._

General POV:

Sophie began running, as fast as she could she picked up a pace and followed her best friend.

"Hey, listen, can we talk?" she came to a stop in front of the still angry looking blonde, who eyed her suspiciously. Wordlessly Sian nodded and they walked in silence to their bench in the park.

Later:

"Please tell me, this is not about that stupid kiss we shared in the club"

"No, of course not… well… maybe…it just… I don't know...confused me or something like that…"

Shyly Sophie looked up from the path. Sian saw her best friend struggling.

"Oh Soph, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to confuse you. It was just to get rid of this annoyingly stupid lad… you know"

"Alright, well, I guess…. Can we forget about it, yeah?"

"Of course, come here" Sian pulled Sophie into a tight hug.

"You had me really worried, you silly cow" Sian mumbled into their embrace.

As they got their separated ways again, leading home, Sophie couldn't help it and remembered that kiss again. She repeated it over and over in her head. It was like an infinite loop.

Forgetting it was impossible.

There was something deep inside her. She wanted to do it again. Kiss Sian once again.

_Leave it, Sophie. You both agreed to forget about it…_

Thanks for reading;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corrie.**

Next week:

The next week was quite stressful for both girls. They had to work a lot and somehow they couldn't communicate. Sophie got home to call, when Sian had to start her work shift. It was really frustrating. Still they sent each other messages, but it wasn't the same as meeting in person or hearing the other ones voice on the phone.

Sian had hinted that she had to talk to Sophie about something important. The brunette guessed the whole week what it could be that Sian had to tell her. Luckily there was a party at Chesney's coming up which both girls were going to attend. Sophie was really looking forward to seeing her best friend again. She still hadn't worked out her struggling feeling about that kiss, but she had decided to push away whatever it was until she had the weekend off.

Friday arrived and Sophie was looking in the mirror. She wore her black dress, which ended mid-thigh. She looked quite good with her hair falling loosely around her shoulders and a light make up on. She just applied a bit of lip-gloss when suddenly her Blackberry rang.

She opened a text, when seeing the addresser she immediately began smiling:

_Hey Soph,_

_I'm afraid I won't drive to the party with u and Katy. Will come later. See ya there- Sian xx_

Sophie typed:

_Hey,_

_No problem, see ya there - Sophie xx_

Sophie wondered why Sian wasn't going there with her and Katy, but didn't have much time for that. She was interrupted by a ringing doorbell. Katy was already there. Ready to pick her up for the party.

The brunette grabbed her purse, threw a final glance in the mirror and went to the door.

At the party:

Katy and I had been drinking some Bacardi Razz in the kitchen. The music was blaring through the speakers in the living room and even outside in the garden you could hear it. The conservatory was filled with couple exchanging body fluids and others who had passed out on the huge amount of alcohol they had already drank.

Some lads were standing by us, chatting us up. I had lost interest in the conversation and was now scanning the room for Sian, who still hadn't arrived.

As if on cue the door opened and she came in.

Followed by a lad. Holding hands. Smiling.

_What? Who's that guy?_ The scales fell from my eyes.

That's what she wanted to tell me. That she had a new lad.

As she was greeted by Chesney I could see that she was searching the room for me. Her guy was shaking hands with Chesney. He looked nice, but a bit like that kind of player type.

_Nice to look at, stupid as hell and a jerk when it comes to treating a lady._

Sian's eyes found mine, our gazes connected. She had a guilty look on her face, shyly she broke the glance and grabbed her new boyfriend and made her way over to us.

"Hey" I mumbled looking away, clearly annoyed that she hadn't told me earlier.

"Hey guys" Sian looked up to the group and me and down onto the floor again. Her lad grabbing her waist from behind.

"This is Connor, my new boyfriend"

"Nice to meet you" Katy said and grinningly outstretched her hands towards that Connor-boy.

Sian introduced each of us to him. Now she was supposed to introduce me, when her eyes lingered on mine for a moment. As if she was pleading me to be okay with him.

I nodded towards Connor, who showed me a fake smile.

_I already dislike him. Great start with your best friend's new guy, Webster…._

All of them chatted a bit, when I excused myself and made my way outside. Past the snogging couples out into the garden. I got up into the tree house. Chesney and his dad had built it when Ches and I were little. We've been here whenever we came back from our soccer training way back in the past.

I looked up into the sky.

This was messed up. I was mad for no particular reason. Sian's boyfriend was annoying me, even though I've not talked with him for 10 minutes. I didn't like him at all.

She deserved better, I was sure about that.

I got interrupted in my confusing thoughts when I heard someone clear her throat.

I turned around to see Sian standing hesitantly two feet behind me.

"Can I sit down with you?"

"Course" I croaked. _Damn, where's my voice gone now?_

She sat down beside me. Silently we stared into the night. Neither of us daring to speak what was on our minds.

"Listen, I wanted to tell you… It's just"

"It's okay, Sian. After all I'm only your best friend, right? No need to tell me, that you are dating someone…"

"We just have gone out a few times. It's nothing too serious at the moment…" She tried to play it down.

"Have you two kissed?"

"Yeah" She whispered quietly.

"Then it is something serious" I answered angrily.

"Why?" This time it was her voice that croaked.

"Because a kiss is something serious" I got up and turned around.

"Soph, wait… Why are you mad at me?"

"Oh no, I'm not. I'm just going to go save Katy from dry-humping your little boyfriend on the dance floor"

She looked down to them dancing. It was nothing too serious, not too close. Sian didn't even get jealous, which surprised me. She always was one of the more jealous type of girls I knew.

General POV:

After telling Katy to slow down with her drinking Sophie had grabbed her leather jacket and went to Chesney. All the time she felt someone's eyes on her back. Sian was watching her intensely, she just knew it. Sophie was on the verge of leaving and already had stormed through half of the dancing crowd, when she felt Sian behind her. Standing closely.

The blonde grabbed the younger Webster to stop her from leaving, to get to know what was wrong with her best friend. She spun her around.

"You are leaving? What's going on Sophie?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired that's all" the brunette lied bluntly.

"You're lying. Please tell me" Sian pleaded with her eyes. Sophie just held her gaze and then turned around to walk out the door.

"Sophie?!"

"I told ya, I'm leaving. See ya" Sophie said not bothering to turn around and look her best friend in the eyes while talking to her. Clearly being annoyed.

Sian had turned around, grabbed her own jacket when a tipsy Connor came to the door

"Babe, where r u going? I haven't even had the chance to show my incredible dancing moves" Sian nearly overheard him. Her eyes already searching the street for Sophie.

"Yeah, go on, I won't be long" to be honest Sian didn't even care about it. All that she cared about right now was getting to know what was wrong with Sophie.

Sophie POV:

Of course it bothered me that she hadn't told me about this Connor earlier. What made it worse was that I was even more bothered that she had a new guy at her side.

The feelings and thoughts I had tried to bury deep down resurfaced again. I felt jealousy. Because he would be able to do the things with her that I couldn't. He could kiss her every morning and sleep next to her, he was the one who got to touch her perfect body and he could treat her like a princess every day. _It will never be me though…_

General POV:

From the distance you could see a running young woman, fastly approaching the brunette.

"Sophie" Sian coughed, being out of breath from the running.

"It's Connor, isn't it? The reason why you left?" Sian knew it, she just needed proof.

Sophie who was lost in Sian's blue orbs now looked angrily away. Avoiding eye contact.

"Well, no… I mean… somehow… argh damn, go back to the party and have fun with that playboy of yours" she spat with venom.

"You don't even know him"

"What I've seen is enough"

"What have you seen then?" Sian asked.

"I saw him flirting with girls. He left you alone to drink with other girls. He's the player type. Can't you see that?"

"So what, my boyfriend is the wrong one, because you saw him like 30 minutes and now you already know his whole personality?" Sophie only looked away, her gaze in the distance.

"Does he treat you well?" Sian swallowed.

„Does he rub your tummy whenever you're having those stomach pains? Does he cuddle with you under the blanket after watching a scary movie, Sian?"

Sian was speechless. She imagined where this was leading to.

"Soph…I don't know where this is coming from, but if it's still about that kiss…" Sian said calmly but afraid to hear the answer, the truth.

"Yeah, I know, that meaningless kiss in the club with your best friend… Let's just forget it, right?"

Sophie was angry.

"Soph.." Sian only mumbled.

"No, don't Soph me. Often repeating it won't change my feelings, I can't forget about the kiss. I felt something and I know you did it too. This wasn't just a meaningless kiss, it meant something...at least to me" Sophie had moved a meter towards Sian.

"No Sophie" Sian held her arm out to keep a distance between them.

"Stop that, please. I'm with Connor" she muttered more to herself than to Sophie. The brunette kept approaching Sian, stepping into her personal space. Sian's resistance slowly faded.

"Are you happy with him?" Sophie whispered only a few inches away from Sian.

"Yes" Sian mumbled not daring to look in the hazel eyes in front of her. Fearing to lose her willpower.

"I dare you to prove it" Sophie said confidently while leaning dangerously near in. At the same time, leaving the last inch to Sian.

The blonde throw a glance at Sophie's eyes and was immediately lost in them. Being this close to Sophie and seeing her delicate, kissable lips being only an inch her way Sian couldn't hold back anymore.

She had to kiss her. Taste her again. She leaned in and closed the gap between their lips.

It started hesitantly at first and turned passionate within a moment. Sophie couldn't help but moan into the kiss. As Sian registered that she snapped back into reality and abruptly stopped the kiss.

"Soph…" Sian mumbled weakly

"We...this…." She turned around and picked up a pace to run away, towards the street.

She didn't saw the fastly approaching car.

Sophie saw it and did the only thing that was on her mind. Jump in front of Sian and push her away.

The night was pitch black dark. You could hear a loud cracking sound and the screeching noise of brakes. A desperately crying could also be heard in the distance, when a young women started to scream for help.

Bam, bam, baaaaaam...to be continued, soon :D

Thanks for reading ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corrie.**

**AN: Hope you enjoy my next chapter :)**

She was standing on the roof. Her back to a wall. Leaning against it. Looking up to the sky. Smoking.

A bad habit she had started a few days ago. Exactly 6 days. The 6 days since Sophie has been in an accident and in a coma.

Sian had come to the hospital every day.

Crying most of the time.

She was feeling horrible for fighting with Sophie. Terrified that her best friend wouldn't wake up from the coma that she was partly to blame for.

She had run away on the second day, just trying to get away from all the guilt and fear. Somehow she had landed up on the hospitals roof. Meeting a stranger who silently had passed her a cigarette.

She had taken it and smoked from this day on.

The blonde threw the rest of the cigarette away, seeing it being taken away by the wind.

She took out her mobile phone. One missed call

Connor had tried to call her. She didn't bother to call him back.

She felt nothing when seeing this. No feeling of butterflies in her stomach when reading his messages. No happily waiting for him to come and see her.

Nothing.

It was as if she was in a coma too. An emotional one.

Quietly she had walked back into Sophie's room. The blonde sat down, taking Sophie's hand in her own, rubbing it tenderly. Silently sitting there, praying and begging Sophie to wake up.

She didn't know for how long she had stayed today. As the clock stroke 6 o'clock in the evening a doctor came in to check on the brunettes vitals.

No change. We don't know when she'll wake up. We'll have to wait and see I'm sorry miss.

That's what they told her every time she asked. It was really frustrating.

It was time to go. Sian got up and said her goodbyes to Sophie. Waiting a moment longer, as if she was magically waking up to answer her. Wishful thinking, Sian thought.

On her way outside she grabbed her mobile phone. One new message

It was Connor, again.

_Hey babe,_

_Hope you don't forget to bring the milk today? I've run out on it. See ya later._

_Connor xx_

Sian put it angrily back into her pocket.

_Ha, sure, as if there is nothing more important to think about than milk at the moment!_

The blonde was really frustrated by now. Her boyfriend didn't seem to be as supportive and caring as Sian thought he was.

He couldn't really get why Sian was only a shadow of herself at the moment.

After all it was Sophie, who was laying in the hospital bed not her.

He simply couldn't understand the relationship between her and Sophie.

But Sian couldn't ignore the fact, that he didn't seem to care if she, his girlfriend, was hurting or not. He was quite selfish and ignorant. Nothing like Sophie, who always seemed to put Sian first.

_Hell, she even jumped in front of a car for me_, the blonde thought.

As she got to his flat she was determined to talk things through with him. Without hesitance she opened the door….

Meanwhile at the hospital:

Rosie had arrived at Sophie's side and was talking to her like her sister wasn't in a coma and they were simply having a chat. Well, now it seemed to be more like a monologue, but the doctors had told Rosie to talk to Sophie, so she could hear familiar voices.

Suddenly in the middle of telling Sophie about her new modeling project Sophie's heartbeat monitor increased.

In the mean time:

Sian was hurting. Connor and she were yelling at each other. Fighting. Screaming.

In the middle of doing the unavoidable.

"If this is really what you think, then I have nothing to say to you" Sian spat, while walking towards the door. Ready to leave this place. And him.

"It is obvious that you care about her more than about anyone else, Sian. You were never in love with me" Connor said.

The blonde turned around.

"Of course I care about her. She is my best friend for god's sake" She had screamed the last part while crying.

"No Sian, she was never only your best friend and you know that. I never had a real chance, because your heart was already taken when we met" He added in a quiet tone "I never stood a chance to Sophie, because you love her"

Sian was sobbing uncontrollably now. All her feelings spilled out. She knew he was right. Deep down she knew for a long time.

When did her life become so messed up?

As always, thanks for reading ;)


End file.
